A Friend in Tree
by erinkhmunk
Summary: Follow the adventures of two friends who become... something more.
1. Chapter 1

A FRIEND IN TREE

STARRING: Kat, Liz, Al

DESCRIPTION: Follow the adventures of two friends who become... something more.

adventure/friendship/romance

Rated T (TEEN) for strong language, violence/gore and adult themes, some sensuality

/ / /

Chapter 1

Liz was just waking up from a good night's sleep when Alex stormed into her room, yelling at her.

"OH, MY GOD! WAKE THE HELL UP! MOM IS GONE FOR THE DAY AND NOW I'M IN CHARGE!"

He ripped the covers off of her and pushed her off of the bed.

"HEY! What the HELL, Alex?! What the FUCK was that for?!" she screamed.

He started laughing as Liz was tearing up on the floor.

"Nothing! But what are YOU gonna do about it, kid?" he asked, as if daring her to do something.

"I'm… gonna…" she looked around, thinking of what she would do next.

Alex continued to laugh as he watched her sister on the floor.

"I'm… gonna… AHHHH!" she screamed, as she got up and ran to the door.

Alex grabbed her tail right before she could run out of the room.

"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed as she struggled to get out the fat groundhog's grip.

"Ha, yeah. Let you go, so you can do whatever the hell you want? Yeah, like THAT'S gonna happen!" he said sarcastically, tightening his grip on Liz's tail, enjoying every second of his sister's struggle to get free.

"You… IDIOT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned around and attacked him.

Alex was surprised as she turned around and dug her claws deep into his face, making him let go.

"OOOWWWW!" he screamed as blood pooled out if his face.

Liz finally was let free of his grip and ran out of the room and almost fell down the stairs she was running so fast, then bolted out the front door.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!" he angrily yelled as he stumbled for the stairs, still bleeding.

As she left the house she yelled out "I'M TELLING MOM, YOU BIG, FAT JERK!" as she slammed the door right in his face, hitting him hard in the nose.

He tore the door open just to see Liz running away from the house at top speed… or as fast as chipmunks could run. He knew he couldn't catch up, so he just slammed the door shut and returned to his day of food and video games, angry.

"She'll be back… and when she does come home, she'll be in a WORLD of pain!" he yelled out to no one, as he walked back up the stairs to his room.

Liz kept looking back as she ran, farther and farther away from their burrow home near the outskirts of the forest. She kept running and running until she accidentally ran into a tree when she wasn't looking ahead.

"Ow…" she said, rubbing her head.

She looked at the tree she had just crashed into: a big, tall, beautiful fir tree with branches extending from the bottom, all the way to the top in a spiral, kind of like tree branch stairs, leading to the small nut hole entrance near the very top. She immediately recognized who's tree it was and smiled as she started climbing it.

When she finally reached the top, she saw the entrance, knowing that the inside was MUCH bigger than the outside, even bigger than her small burrow home where she came from. She smiled as she knocked on the wood beside the entrance to the big tree. She smiled even wider when she saw who came out of the nut hole.

"Hey, Liz! What's up?" the squirrel smiled as she asked Liz.

Liz's smile faded when she remembered what made her come all the way to Kat's tree.

"Not good, NOT good, NOT GOOD!" Liz said, looking around. Looking for Alex, thinking he may have followed her.

"What's wrong, Lizzie? Kat asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… except my brother is going to KILL me!" she yelled as she started to panic.

"Whoa, calm. Down. No one's laying a PAW on you with me around!"

Liz looked up at Kat.

"Thank you, Kat… but uh, can I please come in?!" she started to get more and more worried every second that passed.

"Of course! No one's home right now, so we have the whole place to ourselves!" Kat said as she let Liz come into her tree.

Kat slammed the nut hole hatch behind her and locked it.

"There. No one can come in, now! So, what happened?" Kat asked Liz curiously.

"Now that we're safely inside, I can explain."

Kat sat down as Liz told her everything that had happened that morning.

"Ho-lee fucking… NUTS! Did all that actually HAPPEN?!" asked an enraged Kat.

"YES!" Liz said, as she started to tear up. She then showed Kat her bruised tail from what had happened.

Kat started a show of kickboxing moves into the air as she yelled "OOOH, I'D HATE TO BE HIM RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I'M GONNA KICK. HIS. TAIL!"

"Kat, no! Please, I don't want you getting hurt."

Kat looked down at Liz for a moment.

"Hurt? Lizzie, please! Just look at what he did to you! NO ONE hurts my friends and gets away with it! Especially you! Oh, he's gonna be sorry when I get through with hi-"

Liz cut her off. "Kat, no. I'll deal with him. He's MY brother…" she grabbed Kat and pleaded for her not to do anything. "Please, PLEASE don't do anything to him… just… not right now, okay?" she asked with watery eyes.

Kat stared down at her for a minute before replying "yes, but you're MY friend. Okay, I won't do anything to him… right now, okay?"

Liz nodded her head as she let go of her friend.

To get Liz's mind off of the matter, she quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, uh… what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm, I don't know… hmm… what do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you wanna do!" Kat chuckled.

"Well, it has to be inside the tree for now… um… can we... watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Kat said as they both walked to the basement of the tree to watch a movie.

As Kat started down the stairs to the basement, Liz stopped at the first step. "Wait…" she called out for Kat.

"What?" Kat asked as she stopped near the bottom step."

"Um… do we really have to go in the basement? It's… scary down there."

Kat looked up at her from the basement. "Ah, come on, Lizzie… there's nothing down here to be afraid of."

Liz shivered as she started the descent down the basement stairs.

As she finally stepped off of the final step and onto the floor, she looked around. "I'm scared!" she blurted out.

Kat grabbed her paw. "It's okay, Liz. I'm here."

They held hands as Kat led her to the sofa couch and giant T.V.

Liz sat down while Kat brought out some movies to choose from. "So, here are the movies… which one you wanna watch?" she asked as she held up 3 movies.

"Hmm… umm, that one." Liz pointed to the one on her left.

"Okay!" Kat chirped as she put the movie in the player and sat down beside Liz.

/ / /

_Well, this is probably the fastest story I am currently writing. I already have 3 chapters done, including this one. Anyways, to tell you more about my characters, here is some more info on them:_

_Kat:_

_Full name: Kathleen Eurasian-Red Squirrel_

_Other names: Kat, Kath, Lee, Leena, Gasoline_

_Gender/sex: F_

_Species: as her full name implies, she is a Eurasian red squirrel_

_Birth date: Sep 22 1998_

_Fur color: red/white/black, and silvery/grey in the winter_

_Eye color: green_

_Sexual orientation: bisexual_

_Signature colors: usually wears a navy blue or black hoodie_

_Height: 10 inches tall_

_Weight: Normal weight_

_Tail length: 8 inches long_

_Short personality description: tomboyish, active, loyal_

_Bio/facts: Kat is really me as a squirrel. :)_

_..._

_Liz:_

_Full name: Elizabeth Eastern-Violet Chipmunk_

_Other names: Liz, Lizzy/Lizzie, Eliza, Elzi/Elzii, Beth_

_Gender/sex: F_

_Species: as her full name implies, she is an eastern chipmunk_

_Birth date: Feb 6 2003_

_Fur color: light brown/blond-gold, chipmunk colors_

_Eye color: blue-violet_

_Sexual orientation: bisexual_

_Signature colors: usually wears a purple/violet, lavender, or lilac hoodie_

_Height: 8 inches tall_

_Weight: normal weight_

_Tail length: 5 inches long_

_Short personality description: cute, witty, clever_

_Bio/facts: she's an Eastern chipmunk, not a Western chipmunk_

_..._

_Al_

_Full name: Alexander Marmot-Grass Groundhog_

_Other names: Al, Alex, Xander, Alexis_

_Gender/sex: M_

_Species: as his full name implies, he is a groundhog_

_Birth date: Oct 30 1999_

_Fur color: brown/dark brown_

_Eye color: blue_

_Sexual orientation: heterosexual_

_Signature colors: usually wears a grey or black hoodie_

_Height: 20 inches tall_

_Weight: overweight/obese_

_Tail length: 6 inches long_

_Short personality description: mean, gluttonous, lazy_

_Bio/facts: he loves eating, power, and video games, he acts nice around most adults, but then turns nasty and rude when they leave_

_MINOR CHARACTERS:_

_Angel_

_Her full name is Angelina Eastern-Cottontail Rabbit, and as her full name implies, she is an eastern cottontail rabbit, she was born sometime in May 1975, other names include Angel, Angie, Ang, Angel Bunny, and Lina, she is about 18 inches tall with a tail length of about 2 inches long, she is the mother of both Liz and Al, she has light brown/blonde fur and brown eyes, she usually wears a peach/tan sweater, she has a typical mom personality, but is much more strict and a little mean, especially when she is stressed out, and she is a lot_

_..._

_Marge_

_Her full name is Marguerite North-American Porcupine, and as her full name implies, is a north american porcupine, she was born July 14, 2001, other names include Marge and Margie, she is about 2 feet tall with a tail length of about 10 inches, she is the younger sister of Kat, she has the typical porcupine colors of brown, dark brown and black, some white, has teal eyes, and is overweight, bordering obese, she usually wears a pink sweater with a little porcupine on it, she is bratty, a little bitchy, and gets really upset if she doesn't get what's she wants_

_..._

_Anne_

_Kat and Marge's mother, her full name is Anne Eastern-Gray Squirrlel and as her full name implies, is an eastern gray squirrel, she was born June 7 1959, other names include Anne/Ann, nd Annie, she's overweight and is about 11 inches tall and has a tail length about 9 inches, other names include Ann/Anne, and Annie, she has the typical colors of grey squirrels, grey/silver, and some brown, and white, she usually wears a black, or powder blue t-shirt , she is generally very friendly and maternal but can get a little bitchy and volatile when upset_

_..._

_John_

_Kat and Marge's father, his full name is John Brown Rat, and as his full name implies, is a brown rat, he is about 12 inches tall with a tail length of almost 12 inches, he was born January 29 1957, other names include Johnny, he usually wears a blue, or red t-shirt, he is very talkative and intellectual, and likes gardening, but doesn't listen to anyone, especially females_

_..._

_Al and Liz's dad_

_Not much is known about they're dad, except that his name is Jay_

_..._

_I have some other characters, but these are the ones that definitely will be making appearances/mentioning in my story, sooner or later. Oh, and there will also be characters from AATC who appear in my story, later on._

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"want a snack? Or a drink?" Kat asked her Liz.

"Hm, no… I'm good, thanks.

The movie started playing: Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked

"I love Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Kat said as the chipmunks started singing 'Vacation', beginning the movie.

"More than me?" Liz asked, sounding a little jealous.

"Of COURSE not, Liz! I just meant that I'm a big fan of them! It's got nothing on you, Liz."

"Okay, good. Because I've seen your room and it's full of their merchandise. Wonder why you don't have any 'Liz' dolls…" she said, a little sad.

Kat looked down at her friend. "Well, last time I checked, they don't make things with you on it… yet. And I don't know how to make toys, or clothes, or anything like that… besides…" she put a paw on Liz making her look up.

"Why would I want to have a toy, when I have the real thing?" she asked Liz, holding her paw.

Liz smiled. "Hm, I guess…" sounding a little less sad.

They both continued watching the movie.

Later, mid-movie, Liz started shifting a little bit. Kat noticed and asked "something wrong?"

"No… but sitting down for long periods of time gets a little uncomfortable for me."

Kat looked at her for a minute, then replied "me too!"

Liz looked up at Kat. "Yes, I've noticed… you'd MUCH rather be out-"

"side, running around!" Kat finished Liz's sentence. "Yep, I do tend to get REALLY bored, even if I'm watching a movie I like! Sitting down, just watching the telly gets…" she yawned "really, very boring for me. And like you said, a bit uncomfortable!"

"yeah, well the movie is half over, and I'd like to watch the rest of it."

"me too."

"then what did you just say about it being… "boring and uncomfortable""? she smirked.

"it's just that I've seen this movie a jillion times… same with the other chipmunk movies, but…" she trailed off.

Liz looked at her with a questioning look. "But… what?" she asked.

"But… I enjoy watching movies much, much more… with you."

Liz blushed and looked away for a moment, then smiled. She didn't know what to say to that, but snuggled up beside Kat as her reply.

Kat blushed and returned her attention to the screen, with Liz now plastered to her right side, the couch arm to her left.

The movie was almost over. The Chipettes started singing 'Born this way' at the international music awards, followed by 'Ain't no stopping us now', sung by the chipmunks, then the Chipettes again with 'Firework', the songs all being sung together.

Liz had stopped hugging Kat a while ago, and now they were just holding paws as they watched the ending scene. The plane finally took off into the sky, with Dave yelling "ALVINNN!", so ending the movie.

Kat got up while the credits were rolling and shut the movie player off.

Liz jumped off of the couch and stretched. "well… that was a little long… but I enjoyed it." She said with a wink.

Kat blushed. "Me too" she said, turning the TV off.

There was a knock at the door. A loud knock, more like banging, on the front door of the tree.

Liz jumped. "Wh-who is th-that?" Liz stuttered, shaking a little.

"I don't know… but I have a feeling of who it might be..." Kat said, walking to the stairs.

"your parents?" asked Liz, hopeful that it was, and not Alex, who was the main reason she was here.

"it can't be, they went on a day trip and won't be back 'till late." She started walking up the stairs. Liz followed.

"your sister?" Liz asked again, getting more frantic every step she took.

"nope, Marge went with my parents on their day trip. She won't be back 'till late, either." She said as she reached the top of the steps.

Liz looked at Kat. "then why are you here? Why didn't they take you?" she asked.

Kat shrugged. "Eh, I didn't wanna come. Simple as that." She started walking to the hatch she had locked earlier.

Liz ran up to her. "no, don't answer it! It might be my brother!" she whispered the last part of her sentence.

"Liz, I need you to go in the basement. Hide. No one's coming in, but if it IS your brother, we can't let him know you're here.

"but the basement… it's… I don't wanna be all alone down there… in the dark!" she squeaked, scared.

"Liz, listen to me. Go hide in the space between the stairs. No one can see you there." Kat said as she put her paw up to Liz's as she added "and don't worry, there's NOTHING down there to be afraid of. Nothing." She said reassuringly.

There was another loud banging on the door.

Liz jumped again, then looked up at Kat, then nodded. "okay…" she said quietly as she ran to the basement steps.

"wait! What about you?" Liz asked, worried about everything that was going on in that moment.

"don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now go!" Kat said sternly as she pointed to the basement once again.

Liz didn't have to be told twice after that and ran down into the basement.

Kat walked up to the nut hatch, which was banging again. She took a deep breath before she opened the door.

She grabbed the handle and turned it quickly and swung the door open fast, ready for anything that may be there as she yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT, PUNK?!", thinking it just might be Liz's brother, who had intent to harm her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

Nothing. There was no one there.

'must have been one of those DAMN woodpeckers.' Kat thought as she looked outside.

As she was shutting the nut hole hatch, something big and heavy swung in just before it closed, knocking her down.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled as jumped back up.

Standing before her, was none other than Alex himself. "where the fuck is she?" he demanded.

"what the hell are you talking about?! Get out of my tree!" she yelled.

"I know she's here. Now, where the FUCK is she?" he asked again, a little louder.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you're talking about…" as Kat said this, Liz had walked back up from the basement to see what all the noise was about.

"Kat? ALEX?!" she screamed when she saw her brother.

"YOU!" He roared as he ran towards her full speed.

Liz screamed as she saw Kat throw herself on him and viciously bite and claw at his face, drawing blood, and moving him out of his path to get to Liz.

Alex didn't even have time to react to the squirrel's quick, but brutal attack and almost toppled over as Kat jumped off him and stood in front of Liz protectively. "Leave her alone, ya prick!" she yelled at Alex, going into a fighting stance in front of Liz.

"the fuck you just call me?!" Alex said, wiping off some of the blood that was dripping from various places on his face.

"I said: Leave. Her. Alone." Kat growled, ready to attack again.

"get out of my way, bitch" he said, coming closer to the 2.

"get out of my tree. NOW." Kat demanded, staring him right in the eyes as he circled them.

"if you don't get the fuck out of my way, right now, I swear I'm gonna throw you out of this damn tree. Now MOVE, BITCH." He yelled as he closed in on them.

Alex was almost twice Kat's size, and almost 3 times the size of Liz, but Kat wasn't going to back down. It was her tree, and she had to protect her friend.

"if you don't get the FUCK out of my tree, RIGHT NOW, you'll be sorry you even came NEAR my tree! Now LEAVE!" Kat yelled loudly as he was now standing right in front of her.

"give me back my stupid bitch sister, now!" he yelled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kat roared as she kicked him hard stomach, then punched him hard in the face, causing him to stumble.

"KAT!" Liz screamed as she watched what was happening.

Alex tackled Kat and pinned her down. He held a fist up as he was going to punch her, but she kneed hard in the nuts, distracting him long enough for her to let her arm free of his weight and grabbed his fist just as it was about to hit her, quickly spit in his eyes, and chomped down on his paw as hard as she could.

Blood starting pooling out as she bit down harder and harder. "OWWWW, LET GO YOU STUPID CUNT." He roared as he started hitting her in the head with his other paw, but she refused to let go.

As she was being hit she took her paws as she was still biting him and jammed her thumbs deep into his blue eyes. She finally let go of him as he was temporarily blind, and bleeding heavily out of his left paw where she had gnashed him. He stumbled around the room and finally tripped over a chair, and landed snout-first onto the hard wood floor.

Kat quickly got a large, heavy frying pan from one of the kitchen cabinets and ran over to him while he still had impaired vision and whammed him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out.

She then dragged his unconscious, beat up, bleeding body to the still-open nut hatch entrance, and threw him out. She watched as his body hit several branches on his fall down to the earth below.

...

_Oh, sorry. No bottom-description (what you're reading now) in the last chapter? Guess I was in a hurry. Anyways, how is my story coming along so far? What did you think of the previous chapter(s)? How is my story overall? Many more chapters to come!_

**_Please review!_**


End file.
